


Good Intentions

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-18
Updated: 2001-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  You know what they say about the road to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

## Good Intentions

by Mireille

<http://mireille.50megs.com>

* * *

Fifteen. 

When Lex was fifteen-- 

That was different. Clark is different. Clark is fifteen. And innocent. And what he wants from Clark puts Lex in the same category as men who hang around schoolyards offering candy to little boys. Even in his own eyes. 

And yet. Clark is here. Uninvited, unexpected. Backing Lex against the nearest wall and kissing him with an enthusiasm Lex can't remember ever feeling. Shattering every promise Lex has made himself by breathing, "Come upstairs?" 

He should push Clark away. Save himself. Save them both. 

And yet. 

The chance to fly again is worth his soul. 


End file.
